Witch Queen and Pirate King
by GilaKomik
Summary: This kind of trouble are suppose to happen to her father and brothers only. Not her, the sane one in the family. Her mother didn't count, she married her dad after all. With their meddling, she end up in new reality and new adventure. Maybe finding love just like her mother hope. Naahh...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Not Mine

Warning : Bad Grammar, Un-Beta-ed, English not my native

* * *

Her name was Lily Luna Potter. The youngest child of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley nee Potter, a traveler with a sense of adventure, love to experiment new thing, a skillful witch and the youngest Unspeakable.

And she died when one of her experiment explode during the final phase.

In another reality, a baby girl was born into the Portgas household, her name is Rogue. Portgas D Rogue.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

As a Unspeakable and the youngest one, Lily Luna know the existence of another reality and alternate universe. If they capable to make a time travel device, (there's a case one involving muggleborn Unspeakable, a blue box and lots of paperwork before her father and Aunt Hermione decide to ban the time travel experiment) they also can make a device to go through another dimension (but something when wrong and it explode along with her). It only take her a few day until she coherent enough to realise what happen. After that, it only take her a few hours to come to conclusion, and like true Potter and Weasley, shrug it and accept it before blame it on her father. He must have done something for her to be reborn here.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

Rogue was having trouble to bond with her parents. In her mind, she always had been Lily Luna, love by her parents and brothers. Surrounding by lots of cousins, nieces and nephews. She wasn't abused, bullied or having a tragic life or wishing to born into another reality (yes, she aware the existence of Mary Sue, thanks to her muggle friend) her life was exciting enough. But that doesn't mean she didn't try to reconnect with them. She tries hard enough but still feeling awkward. In the end, she end up calling them father and mother and treat them like a distant uncle and aunt. Lucky for her, they quite ignorant about her behavior.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

Slowly Rogue and Lily Luna slowly merging, she become curious about the island she live in, she start to explore the island, coming back home with mud and dirt dragging along the floor, causing her father to laugh boisterously and her mother huff desperately before drag her into bathroom. On rainy day, she would stay in library reading book after book (she make sure it was on her level to avoid suspicion), learning about the world she was born into.

At the age of five, the people on Baterilla Island call her genius making her parents smile at her proudly

Later that day, she hiding from her parents and crying her heart out, calling out another set of her parents.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

When she was seven, a pirate ship dock at their island deck.

Two days later she sitting in front her parent's grave, numbly watching the villager buried them. She can't help but feeling a little bit guilty for their passing, because she feel like she finally been relieve from the heavy burden. She put the hibiscus flower, her parent's favorite on her head as the sign of respect. The villager thinks that's her way of mourning her parents. She let them think that way.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

Her parents were a merchant, a successful one at that. Therefore, with their deaths, leaving her as the heiress to their wealth. That's where the trouble comes in. Good news is, she can do magic. She realizes that after the incident with the kidnapper few months after her parents' death. She decide to re-train her body in magic and self defense (she decide to learn it after seeing her dad fight bare hand when he wasn't fast enough to pull out his wand). The bad news is the attempt of kidnap, murder and any other means somehow become daily occurrence. She lost count how many times she maim, hurt, and poison those who try (what? She an Auror before becoming Unspeakable, of course she know how to. And she did spend a year in Interrogate Department). She lost count how many time she had to replace the maid, gardener, and butler. In the end she decide to liquidate all the asset, let go all the worker accept her caretaker who refuse to leave her side, sold the house and build a small house just for the two of them.

She was ten at that time.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

On her eleventh birthday, her dad appears in front of her. She cried harder than her five year old self while her dad holds her until she fall asleep in his arm.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

It was an open secret within Potter and Weasley family about the Deathly Hollow. That's one of the reasons why she decides to become the Unspeakable. Her Uncle Ron once told her that dad once tried to break up with mom when he know that he will become a Master of Death, her mom only stare at dad before demand him to summon Death. According to Uncle Ron, that's was the most interesting day for him and the rest of family. Her mom and Auntie Hermione tag team and that are probably the first and last time he sees Death look so flustered. He never told her the exact detail of the confrontation only that her dad times start to move like anyone else. Now she understood, because the last time she see him, her dad was an old man with white hair and wrinkle decorate his face.

Now, standing in front of her was a man in his prime.

It doesn't matter. The moment he look at her with full of love, his smile and the way he spread his arm welcoming her into his embrace, kissing her head, all she can think of...

I miss you dad...

 _I miss you too my Lily Luna..._

 **-#-#-#-#-**

Apparently the mystery of her rebirth was thanks to her mother nagging at Death, much to her dad amusement. Her reason? Because she still single. Hearing that, Rouge only sighs before making a noise akin to despair. Her dad only laughs at her.

"Death could turn down the request, you know,"

"Then.. what the hell happen?,"

"Language Lily... well James and Al hear about it, enlist help from Fred and George..,"

"Oh... kay...,"

"Well most of us already dead by that point, so..."

"Let me guess, grandpa James, Sirius and Remus join in,"

"Yes... and somehow they even manage to persuade Snape to join in,"

"One heck of the party,"

"Yeah... and Fate and Destiny decide to join because it looks funs, so Death caves in,"

"How long did Death manage to hold on?,"

"A week,"

"Bloody hell..."

"Language Lily,"

 **-#-#-#-#-**

Rouge introduces her dad to Thray, her butler and caretaker. She really impresses with him, instead look shock or terrified, Thray simply nod and ask her if he should prepare another room for her dad. Her dad turns down the offer saying he won't stay right now. He nod and wish them good day before continue with his chore. Dad looks at him before look at Rouge with smile.

"He's good and loyal. Treat him well," she nodded, agree with her dad. The room was a little bit chill and her dad was transparent like ghost all the time.

Before her dad go, he give back her former wand.

She almost pass out from the feeling of being whole the moment she touch her wand.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

She continues her training in magic and martial art. Sometime Thray and her dad (who skip from his duties) will help her. Slowly her old strength comes back to her. So does her desire to go out from this island to the world. The only thing stop her was Thray getting old. She knows if she told him, Thray will want to come with her. So she stays silent about her want. But that doesn't mean she will completely buried her dream. On her fifteen birthdays, she works at the bar near the port.

Rouge almost passes out from laughing so much from utterly scandalous expression on Thray face. Her dad only patted the old man on the shoulder with sympathy.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

Rouge work as a barmaid at the Siren Call Bar. The owner, a previous barmaid name Celty, was a stern woman. However, just like the previous owner of the bar, she understood the call of the seas, but unable to answer it. Just like the Siren Call.

"You too huh child?,"

"I'm sorry?,"

"Work hard child, maybe someday you will able to answer its call," said the Matron before walk away. It takes a few minute for Rouge to understand before she nod. And work hard she is, even with Thray nagging for her to be careful. But she can't, serving and hearing the stories from those sailors, soothe her burning desire and she was happy with that.

Until one day, on the beautiful day, that man walk into the bar,

Gol. D Roger

Her almost diminish desire slowly burn brightly hearing the man tale.

She was eighteen at that time.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

Thray is dying...

Knowing and realizing it to happen was two different things. Now she understood why Thray could see her father clearly. Clear enough to offer a drink to him. That's was four days ago. Now he lying on bed, pale and having trouble breathing and sometime shiver from cold. She hold his hand gently and talking softly to him asking him to hold on. Thray look at her with a kind smile.

"It's fine my dear... I know time has came and with me gone, you finally be free,"

"W... what are you...," she stop when Thray give her one of look saying he know she lying to him.

"I always know... you want to go out from this island," Rouge look at him with a resign look. "Don't be sad Rouge.. I'm truly content with my life, it's truly an honor to work with you," Rouge nod and stay still by his bedside until he no longer breathing.

"Thank you... good night Thray,"

- **-#-#-#-#-**

A few days after Thray death, Rouge starts her project. She knew she would never join the Marine or the pirate, she simply wishes to become an explorer. But with her D. gene and mix with her Potter and Weasley soul, sooner or later she probably tangle in some conflict and end up in the eyes of World Government. So using her knowledge as Unspeakable, she crafts runes in jewelry to create glamour for her. It takes time but she never rush or she may end up just like her past life, blow up into pieces. At the same times, she also learns about ship and seas from the old sailor, pirates and marines loitering at bar. She also commissions a ship from local shipwright. They happily agree with her request to keep it silent after a hefty amount of money given to them.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

She celebrate her 20th birthday on her new ship name Hollows along with her family. She refuses to ask how it happen just roll with it, after seeing her father smirking at her shocking face. At first light of sunrise, Rogue put the ring on her middle finger. Instantly, her strawberry blonde hair turn into dark brunette, freckles on her face disappear leaving a smooth and slightly tan skin. Her brown eyes become sky blue. She looks at the mirror and smirk, satisfied with the result. She set sail after the sun rise leaving Baterilla Island behind.

She spend seven month exploring the South Blue.

She never had been so happy in this life until now.

* * *

Rogue stare at the entrance in Grand Line with awe. She did read it in the books but seeing it firsthand truly breathe taking. She grins before sails toward the entrance. She knows it was suicidal to sail alone, but she had her magic, so that's not the problem.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

Her journey in Grand Lines truly made from dreams. Each Island had different weather and culture. There's an island full of dinosaurs, giants, sea kings and many wonder that she never think exist in her old world but it exist here. True to her predicaments, she did end up in trouble. Some newbie pirates decide she a easy bait. She easily outwits them in fifteen minute.

Aaahhh... the joy of magic.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

The dictator of the Summer Island really makes Rouge want to punch his face. Not only he an idiot, the bastard hand keep wandering at her body. Why she didn't do it? Ahh right, the idiot had Marine in his pocket. Rogue stand still when he pinch her butt. She glare at the idiot, who lick his lips with dirty thought on his face.

Fuck the Marine.

She sails before the Marine arrive and the villager celebrate the fall of their dictatorship.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

"Somehow this becomes a routine and slowly getting worst," Rogue mused while looking at the unconscious Pirates and Marines. With a sigh, walk into a bar intent to get drunk.

Two days later, News Coo brings a devastated new. For her.

 **Wanted Dead of Alive**

 **Rokka The Red Witch**

 **500,000 beri**

The picture in the poster shows her stand tall with glowing runes in red surrounding her. Her cloak flowing dramatically, cement the witch thing. Not that she going to disagree with the witch thing. She is a witch after all. Turns out, the Marines she beat up before was a high ranking Admiral.

James, Al, her grandpa and the Marauder, her parents was laughing so hard that she instantly regret letting them see the poster.

* * *

"Hey, you're that barmaid at the South Blue bar, Rouge right?," Rokka almost had a whiplash looking at the man at her back. Her eyes widen recognition at the man.

Gol D. Roger.

Roger smile widely at her. She looks at the beer bottle to confirm that her glamour still intact. She turn back at Roger who slowly frown, she quickly grab his arm pull him toward exit, ignoring the catcalls coming from his crew. She takes him to the secluded area before turn toward him.

"Roger... it's good to see you," the frown on his face turn into bright smile again at her word.

"Ahh... I know it's you Rouge, but why we getting far away from my crew? You know all of them," ask Roger in confusion. Rokka stare at him again before checking herself at nearby window. Yep, the glamour still intact.

"That because I look different I doubt they recognize me,"

"Hmmm, there's nothing different about you," Rokka glare at him.

"Right now, I'm wearing a glamour that you somehow manage to see way past it," growl Rokka in frustration.

"Really? So what you look like under these glamour?," ask Roger with childlike curiosity. Rokka pull out the poster and hand it to Roger. The man opens the poster and look at it.

"Eehh? You're Rokka?,"

"Yes I am,"

"That's so cool. I've been looking you for a while now,"

"What for?,"

"Join my crew!,"

"No,"

"Whatttt!,'

It take her a full day, turn his messy hair and mustache into garish pink and all alcohol into water that Roger stop asking her to join his crew. And to call her Rokka.

"But I'll call you Rouge when no one around, can I?,"

"Why did you insist to call me with that name?,"

"Because it perfect name for you!," Roger said once again with his wide and bright smile. And no she did not blush. Damn him.

"Fine! You can call me Rouge, when no one around,"

 **-#-#-#-#-**

"The Island in the Sky?,"

"Yes but it's only a legend Miss, nothing more. A foolish one if you ask me, a lot of pirate try to find it but end up with nothing but a damage ship,"

"Even so, every legend had a truth in it. The problem is how to find it. Thanks Mr. Bartender," Rokka put the money on the bar and walk out. The Bartender only shook his head.

Rokka look the surrounding with a childish glee. She spend one week at Jaya Island before finally find a way to go to Sky Island. And what a journey it is. She almost didn't make it if not for her magic. Now she here, she couldn't contain her happiness. She slowly strolls at their town enjoying the view and the food.

"Rokka?," she sigh and turn around, way to ruin her day.

"What you... Rayleigh? When did you arrive?," she ask while looking around missing the smirk.

"Three days ago. Looking for my captain?," Rayleigh said with a broad smile.

"Wh... what... no! What the hell you talking about," Rokka stutter while her face turn red.

"Well come on then, the more the merrier," said Rayleigh ignoring Rokka protest steering her toward the tavern where his captain were.

The megawatt smile his Captain gives worth the bruise that his poor stomach had.

She stays with them until they reach Water 7 before going separate way.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

He and Rogue went for a walk at the Sky beach after too much drinking. The walk had been filling with inane chatting till there nothing but comfortable silent. He watches Rogue spread her arms and takes a deep breath before release it with smile. He can't help but smile at her antics. He walks closer to her before he put a flower that he picks up before at the head. Rogue quickly put her hand at the flower and look at him with confusion a lovely blush on her face. He only shrugs and grin at her. Rogue roll her eyes and suddenly there handful of flower on her hands. The next thing he knew, he almost buried by flower that causing him sneezing endlessly. He tries to retaliate back only to see Rogue laughing at him.

She truly have beautiful laugh.

Maybe Rayleigh was right, he truly in love with her

* * *

Rokka look at the Human Auctioning House with disgust. She couldn't believe this place exist publicly. She wasn't that naive, even in her old world the slaves still exist but it's more discreet than this. She silently cast notice me not charm and walk into their back door. She take a look around and saw various races including mermaid (much to her shock, because Mermaid!) each and every one of them look desperate or despair with their current situation. Rokka cancelled her spell and immediately she heard a few sharp hiss or shocked voice at her sudden appearance. She smile kindly at them before speaks,

"Evening everyone, now who want to blow up this joint?," the roar coming from them almost collapse the auction house. Rokka grins widely at them.

Later, on her ship (along with other who swears their loyalty at her) she cursing the Marine about everything in various languages as she looking at her wanted poster.

Goodammit! It rises again! And I'm not a pirate you %&$& !

 **-#-#-#-#-**

Meanwhile, in a pub somewhere in Water Seven

A loud boisterous laugh woke up the bar occupant with pitiful groaning and whimpering and some even plead to the said laugh to be quiet.

"Bunch of sissy. Rayleigh! Look! Look what she did now!," Roger said while handing a newspaper to Rayleigh. The man calmly read the newspaper, his eyes widen as he continue to read before put it down and look at his grinning captain.

"That's quite a bold move, coming from her,"

"I know right? Man... I wish I was there to watch it happen," Roger said with grin and eyes that look faraway. Rayleigh snort before continue reading.

His captain is hopeless...

Both of the man ignores the groaning mass around them.

* * *

Rokka look up and up and up...

"Damn... you're so tall, handsome and with six pack it truly unfair," pouting Rokka. The giant in front of her give a booming laugh.

"And you're the notorious female pirate, Rokka the Red Witch,"

"Not Pirate!,"

"That's not what the Marine say," Rokka eyes twitches. The giant smile brightly at her. Rokka turn and look at the man with pineapple shape hair.

"You don't mind if I stab him right? After all you can heal him with you power, right?,"

"Don't drag me in this yoi," the man said with deadpan. This cause the giant man laughs again.

"Come, have a drinks with me, Miss Rokka,"

"Aahh.. no thanks, I don't even know you," the giant man grin at her.

"Edward Newgate, Captain of the Whitebeard Pirate,"

"Rokka... *sigh* I guess Captain of the Red Witch Pirate," she said with resign tone ignoring the booming laugh and the beaming looks from her crew.

Aw hell... whatever she doesn't care anymore.

* * *

Rayleigh looks at the surrounding areas, a frown on his face. The Hollow was nothing but a charred broken ship beyond repair. He had no doubt even with Rokka ability, she unable to repair it back to its former glory. There's bodies lying on the beach, many of them had a red and gold piece of cloth on them.

Rokka crews, but there's no sight of Rokka herself. Rayleigh takes a deep breath and release it slowly. Of the entire thing to happen, this is the worst. He has no doubt their Captain will furious when he hears this.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

Her body stiffens with a spell ready at her lips when familiar voices reach her ears. She force her heavy eyelids open only saw a blurred line of someone. But the voice sound familiar.

"R..Ray...L-gh?," she slurs the first (second) name that come in her confuse mind.

"Yeah, it's me. We come to save you," he said gently while cuts the binding. Minding her injuries and by the look of her pupils, she had been drug too. Clever, in this condition, she unable to use her power.

"...ger?,"

"He's here too, come let's get out of here," gently Rayleigh scoop her up like a bridal and walk out the unfortunate pirate camp, ignoring the blood as his Captain slaughter all those pirates. It's their bad luck for touching his Captain lover (although Rokka never know about that)

"My... crews... the... they gone," tears rolling down Rokka face, Rayleigh grips tighten for a moment.

"We know, Captain is punishing those who kill them," he said gently. He keeps walking toward Oro Jackson, politely ignore the continuous "I'm sorry" coming from her mouth and the shaking cries.

Deep in his heart, he hopes his Captain leave that Pirate's Captain alive just for him to feel the same despair like her.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

Rokka watch the sea with blank expression. After she recover from the captive, she gather all her crews body and the Hollow remains and give them a Viking Burial before drown herself in alcohols. She firmly ignores the concerns look coming from Roger crews and Roger himself. Luckily for her all her research and Captain log survive the burning because of the spell. Still... she rather had her crew back than the log book and research papers. She never thought how close she is with the crews. She dimly remembers when she falls down, the screams and angers coming from her crews. Their loyalty and courage and determination to get her back when they should retreat. She looks down at her hand. Roger had personally gathered all the red and gold ribbon and gives it to her.

 _"Trust your instinct Lily dear,"_

 _"Make sure to follow your guts Lils, not that you don't have any,"_

The voice of her brothers and father echoes in her mind. She smile slightly before raise her hand and the ribbons go. She watches as the ribbons blown away by the wind before its burst into flame. Then she turns and walk toward Oro Jackson.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

"Let me join your crew,"

"Okay,"

 **-#-#-#-#-**

Life as the real pirate isn't much different than the life of explorer. Only the occasional raids and attacks from other pirates, lives pretty much the same.

She thinks she can do this.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

"What you got?,"

"Pretty much everything about him, his name is Squardo, by the way,"

"Don't fucking care,"

"Figure that as much, how she holding out?,"

"Better than most of the pirates...she's strong,"

"True... so, when are you going to confess to her?,"

"Wh... wa...? Rayleigh!,"

"Wuss,"

"Come back here Rayleigh!,"

* * *

The stone tablet stand alone surrounding by the forest with light shine upon it's, the scene always take Rokka breath away. She reverently touches the stone and let her hands roams towards the words. She never understands the language, even with translation spell, but there's something in the stone that pulls her closer. She turns and looks at Roger who stands in front the stone with closed eyes. She stared at him for a while before blinks and turns away, blush spreading on her face.

Dammit... she curse softly before rolling her eyes at the cheers and the sound of coins changes hand.

"Do you guys even use money up there?,"

 _"It merely a principles dear,"_

"Rokka? Are you okay?,"

"U... uhm yeah. Can you read it Roger?,"

"No... but I can hears it voice,"

"Ohhh...,"

"You can't?,"

"No, but I can feel something from it,"

"Ah...,"

"Well are you done now? We should go before Rayleigh come finds us,"

"Aren't you going to ask me what the meaning of it?,"

"Nope,"

"Really?,"

"Of course! Now come on Roger! Move your ass! Chop! Chop!," she grins at his belly laugh, trying so hard to ignore the blush once again on her face.

Whelp, she really fallen in love with him.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

 _"Your mom ask, when are you going to give us grandchildren's?,"_

"Go away dad! I'm sleeping here!,"

 **-#-#-#-#-**

"You disagree with her choice,"

"He has a short life,"

"And that be problem because?,"

"I don't want her to become a widower so young,"

"I doubt she even want to married him, she know the risk,"

"Still...,"

"Then go bugging Death...,"

"NO! Death still sulking about last time,"

"As long she happy with her choice, its fine by me,"

"Fine...,"

* * *

The crew notices the changes between their Captain and Rokka, but since neither of them says anything, they keep it silent. They're notorious pirate after all, if the news that their Captain had a lover, there's no doubt that the Marines will target her. Not that she can't take care of herself. Her new wanted poster last week was a proof.

Yes, they will keep it silent.

But that doesn't mean the bet was off.

Pay up you bastard! All of you!

* * *

At first glance, Monkey D Garp is an idiot.

An idiot with inhuman brute strength. And annoying laugh rivals Rogers and Edward. Annoying enough that during Roger and Garp fight, she end up silent both of them. The sight of their panic faces causing both sides to laugh out loud.

Still... as idiot as he is, Rokka still wary of him. After a brief talk with him, she became more paranoid than usual.

Monkey D Garp is an idiot.

He also the second person able to see through her glamour.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

Somehow, their relationship reach to World Government few days after Rogers been crown as King of Pirates. Rokka curse all of those idiots in every way and every language she can think of. Those idiots and their need for ridiculous epithet.

Witch Queen - Rokka the Red

When she knows who give her that nicknames, she going to strung them upside down like a cooked ham. Above sea kings nest.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

Meanwhile at Marineford,

Garp laughs until he cries at the news. Well, Roger never said it was a secret after all.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

On Moby Dick,

Whitebeard laugh at the news and offer a toast to the couple while his crews look at the newspaper with disbelief and aghast.

"Huh... figures she aim so high," said Marco the Phoenix.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

The crews watch from the sidelines (along with popcorn) at the scene in front of them. Rayleigh had warned them not to interfere for their own safety.

Of course they won't.

It's more fun watching their Captain upside down and keeps yelling sorry so many times.

* * *

Rokka was reading in her room when Shanks and Buggy, the cabin boys (her favorites boys) runs into the room and stumble toward her. She merely raises her eyebrows at them. Both boys look at each other before blurt out at the same time.

"Are you okay? They said you pass out this morning?,"

"I'm fine boys, thank you for asking. It's merely a stress for overusing my power," both sighs in relief before look at her again.

"Err...," Buggy tries to continue but Shanks beat him to it.

"They said you're pregnant. It's true?," Rokka blinks at the question before laughing. She laughing for a few minute before calm down and explain it to them that no, she is not pregnant. The disappoint look from both of them send her into laugh again. She simply ruffles their hairs and sends them away.

Still it begs the question isn't...

Does she want kids?

 **-#-#-#-#-**

"I'm dying,"

"I have a suspicion,"

"How?,"

"You talk to my dad,"

" Dad?," she pointed at her dad at the shore chatting happily with elderly husband and wife. Roger gawked at him. Her dad turns and look at them before wave happily at them. "Oohh... no wonder he keep glaring at me,"

"No one can see him, only the dying one can. That's how I know,"

"Aahh... are you upset?,"

"A little bit," they end up in silent a few minute before Rokka speak again.

"I want a child... with you,"

"They will hunt the child, if they know their existence,"

"Not if the mother had different looks,"

"Humm... forgot that little tricks of yours,"

"Well?,"

"Okay,"

* * *

"RON! GRANDFATHER! AT LAST!,"

"PADFOOT! FINALLY! I'M BECOME GREAT GRANPA AGAIN!"

"STOP SCREAMING ALL OF YOU!,"

"I can't believe I'm related to both of them,"

"At least, they were your many great grandpas, try being their child...,"

"Stop being dramatic Al, our dear sister are having her first kid, we should celebrate, swapping story of our children with her,"

"She was there James, she knows everything. Where's mom?,"

"Crying along with grandma, they truly happy for her,"

 **"Piss off! All of you!"**

* * *

They make a stop at her favorite island for a party after she reveals the news. As the party go on, both of them slowly drift away from the merriment. They arrive at the field of lilies in every colors sway gently as the wind breeze. They sit in silent content, enjoying the view.

Rokka told him, the truth about her and her true name.

Rogers in turn, tell her the truth behind the Will of D.

Weeks later, Rogers turn himself in at Garp, in exchange of full pardon for his crews. The World Government accepts, but denied for Rokka.

She only snorts at that and Rayleigh grins widely at the news.

As if they could catch her so easily.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

Rokka breathe heavily and glare at the quivering mass on the floor before kick the man harshly at the groin. The man whimpers pathetically and tries to crawl away before being jerk back by Shanks and Buggy viciously.

"Take him out of my sight!,"

"Yes Ma'am!," said both boys before drag the man away, Rokka firmly ignoring the plea from the man. She gently put her hand on her stomach and looks at the sea. Damnit! Now the whole world knows that she is pregnant. Knowing the World Government, they going to hunt her down like a witch hunt. Rokka snort, witch hunt alright.

"What's are you going to do?," ask Rayleigh from behind.

"Set sails to East Blue, we go separate way from there,"

"You going to the execution?,"

"Hhmm... I want to see what kind of wave his death going to bring," beside, it's fun to see how the World Government handle the search.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

Loguetown are crawling with Marines, from lower to the highest ranks. The inspections are through, especially a pregnant woman. Rokka only grins at that. Right now, she had dispel the glamour that she wearing for a long time. She no longer Rokka but Portgas D Rouge, a traveler from South Blue. Her pregnant belly was heavily concealed with spell and a spell to slow down the growth. She smiles pleasantly at the Marines who let her pass before stopped dead. There a few meters in front of her are Garp, who by the wide eyes had see her too. She curses silently before glare at him. A glare full of promise of pains and death if he even said a word about her. Garp seems understand her when he turn around and make a remark at his crew. She smile and continue to walk.

Oh Merlin... its hurt, her heart hurt so much that she almost wants to curse the executioner and all the Marines to stop his death. But, she promises him. So she watch helplessly as the sword pierce his body and her body slowly growing numb. She ignores the roaring sound of the crowd, weakly walk away from the plaza.

She at the harbor, once again looking at the sea with tear track on her face when Garp appear with a tumbler of milk and sit beside her. He hands over the tumbler and she takes it and drink it.

"So, what are to going to do now?," ask Garp.

"Are you going to arrest me?,"

"No, beside I promise him,"

"Aahh... Well, I think to settle down somewhere,"

"Oh, do you have somewhere in mind?,"

"Weeellll... my husband once told me, Goa Kingdom is a nice place to settle down," Rokka grins at him. Garp look at her before laughing out loud.

"Your husband was right. Now let me tell you Miss, there's a small village with windmills there...,"

* * *

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Not Mine

Warning : Bad Grammar, Un-beta-ed, English not my native.

* * *

Rouge look down at the small bundle in her arms with a sense of wonder. Gently, she trace the freckle on the baby face, rubbing the small tuft of black hair and holding the small hand before that small digits grab her finger. She let out a small chuckle and looks up at the nurse beside her. All trace of fatigue is gone from her face and had been replacing with a glowing pride.

"He's beautiful and perfect,"

* * *

She didn't sail toward Fuusha Village immediate, instead Rogue take times to explore the East Blue. After successfully secure Roger body and giving him a Viking burial in front hundred of Marine (she using Firefyndre for dramatic effect), she set sails immediately but without a direction. She just keeps sailing just like the beginning of her journey.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

She never realise the negative effect of using magic to hide and slow the growth of her pregnancy until she suddenly collapse at Cocayashi Village. She extremely lucky they had an ex-Marine doctor turns into Midwife there. The midwife gives her a long and stern lecture about how reckless she is. Of course the Midwife know who she is,

"There's only one person in the world that can use magic and its fit logically," the Midwife inform her, the female Devil Fruit users usually had a risky pregnancy due to their ability.

"I'm a witch," Rogue says to the Midwife deadpan which the Midwife waves her hand in front of her.

"Same different," the Midwife then giving her another long lecture how to take care herself during the pregnancy and dates for check-up. But not another lecture about doctor patient confidently when she asked her to keep it secret. She release Rogue from bed rest a week later.

In the end, she still wipes the Midwife and the Villagers memory for precaution. Too bad, she really likes the village, especially that Red Haired Mohawk Mom.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

The magic that surround her pregnancy are too deep to untangle and slowly become unstable since her collapse, so Rouge does her best to maintain her health for the sake of the baby which wasn't easy as she think. Morning sickness was worst than before, the spasm of back pains, muscles and sometimes contraction that send her into panics. She was lucky that her female ghosts family on her side when thing become too much for her to endure. The good news is, she didn't have any weird food craving. Rogue shudders when she remember Rose food craving. No matter what she said, Hákarl and Rakfisk isn't delicacy and so does Salmiakki ice cream. But she endures it for her sake but not before she beat up Scorpius for choosing the Nordics Countries as their honeymoon holiday.

 _"It's not my fault that she craving that kind of food woman! It already been centuries already. Stop blaming me for that!,"_

"Sod off Scor, beside, I'm the one who had to accompany her when she eating that. So yes, I will keep blaming you for those terrifying hours of my life.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

She never arrive at Fuusha Village as she plan, instead she stuck at Orange Town for almost a year. As her magic wears down, the contractions become more frequent and painful as if a payback for her prolongs pregnancy. She pass out at Orange Town port again and awake three days later on a bed at clinic. She once again receive the familiar lecture only this time, the Doctor threaten to cuff her to bed if she ever think about getting out from bed. She complied but not because the Doctor said so but the worried look she got from her mom, Molly and Rose.

She gave birth a week later to a healthy baby boy.

She ends up in coma for a month after that.

The first week she wake up, she refuse to let down the baby and glares at the ghosts that gather around her and string a long curses that consist almost ten languages in her mind.

She grins in satisfaction when some of them flinch and look at her guilty.

Accept her parents who keep cooing at the baby.

Damn...

 **-#-#-#-#-**

"Ace,"

"But...,"

"His name is Ace,"

"Lillllyyyy..."

"Ace Potter, Potter D Ace, Ace Weasley, Portgas D Ace or Gol D Ace,"

"The boy going to have identity crisis when he older,"

"'Lils... my sweet dear sister...,"

"No James, I will not accept any name from you, beside I never gives name to your brats,"

"Fine,"

"Out of curiosity, what name did you choose?... It's that a list?,"

"Yes Al, it's a list... let's see... Kenny for Kennedy, Daniel or Dean for short, Johnathan or Jack and Rory,"

"..."

"..."

"What! It's a good name... it is,"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say any of that,"

They end up with Portgas D Ace.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

"Who watch over Ace when I was in coma?,"

"Your mom, grand moms, sister in laws... I made them turn corporeal for certain time,"

"Where are you?,"

"Watching from afar, alongside with other males in our family,"

 _'grins_ ' "That's what you get for accidentally let your grandson slip from you,"

"It's just one time; they treat it like criminal offence,"

"Sure dad...,"

 **-#-#-#-#-**

Fuusha Village is exactly just like Garp said. It quiet and peaceful. The windmills spin slowly and the scenery is beautiful. The villagers are friendly, especially when she drop Grap name in their conversation. Apparently, they have been waiting for her arrival for a while now. The Mayor of the town, Woop Slap told her that Garp had told him about her condition and expects the delay on her arrival. She nods agree with him and thanks him for welcome her. The Mayor grins at her before take her to the house.

"But, I'm just arrive here,"

"Garp told me to let you stay in his house. Beside that man rarely stay there being the high ranking Marine and all,"

"Ohh...," was that all Rogue can said at the moment as her eyes land on the house in front of her. Instead of mansion like she imagines Garp would have, it turns out to be a Cottage. It located near the dense forest which Rogue immediately draws various magical ward in her mind protect the house. There's a huge space surrounding the house and trees around it, prefect for little Ace to play and explore. She looks at her son who look at the new surrounding with wide eyes.

"Well?," ask the Mayor with a smile on his face.

"It's perfect, thank you," she told him, but inside she can't help but worried if this favors will come back bite her ass later.

 **-#-#-#-**

The perks having the nosy ghosts' family visit you is that you can dump them with babysitting duty while you doing others chores. The downside is the unexpected visit from someone you never thought will meet again. Since you no longer carries the Weasley-Potter blood _(physically no, spiritually you still one of us)_ and never properly married. And that's exactly happen to Rogue as she walk toward Ace playpen in the living room while nursing her head after a heavy tome fall on her head when the deep belly laugh coming from there.

An irritating familiar laugh.

She arrives at the same time Ace shriek in happiness. Rogue stops and watch as the almost corporeal Roger tickles Ace relentlessly. Roger stops the attack when he senses someone, looks up and grins widely at the woman he loves most.

"Hello love,"

"..."

"..."

"Rogue...?,"

"You're late, I almost given up on seeing you again. Stay there. Watch Ace, if anything happen, I sic my mother on you," she then quickly turn around ignoring the confuse look from both of them."GET YOUR ASS HERE DAD!,"

"Hahaha... look like your mom in bad mood Ace, wanna play upsy daisy?"

"Yes! Daddy up!"

"Here we go!,"

 **-#-#-#-#-**

"You tell me that I can't see him again,"

"I did,"

"And yet, there he is, playing with Ace,"

"He did,"

"Dad...,"

"He's crazy, just like the rest of us,"

"Oohh...?,"

"I rather not to talk what happen at there, I still having a headache just thinking about it,"

"Oohhkay...?"

"Unlike the rest of us, he can't appear in mortal world frequently, so talk to him when you want him to appear, maximum three day per year,"

"Three day is more than enough,"

 _THUNK!_

"Uuwwwaahhhhh!"

"I'm going to kill him! Again!,"

 **-#-#-#-#-**

After finished warding the house and many other important thing (including beating her lover for the bruise at Ace forehead), Rogue send long awaited letters at Rayleigh, Shanks and Buggy. She told them about Ace (she only told them the gender of the child) and tell them that she already settle somewhere in the Blues and send them with her owl, Hogwarts or Hog for short. They replied back with enthusiasm and relief at her and Ace birth along with presents to him. Rogue watches with a smile as Ace happily play with his toys.

Their life in the Fuusha Village went smoothly, the villager easily accept both mother and son presence in the village. Her ghost families occasionally visit her, her child is happy and healthy and she slowly ease into civilian life.

Well sort of... and if anyone asks, Rogue blames Garp for this mess.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

Ace just like his father, he may inherited her freckles and hairstyles but he definitely his father son. He loves to explore, first the house, then the yards and as he grows, he slowly enter the thick and dense jungle behind their house. At first, Rogue almost had a heart attack when he come back with bruise and scratch, she lecture him while giving him a bath and Ace only laugh and talk all the thing he see in the jungle. Seeing her son eyes bright with excitement, she only shakes her head in resignation. Definitely his father son.

She firmly ignores the snickers from her father about a little girl and her muddy footsteps.

At age five, Ace come back home with a group of man chasing after him. She beats up all of them, brutally. Ace cheering at the side with little Luffy.

That the first and later lead to many meeting with the Mountain Bandit and their leader Dadan.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

Ace was three and half years old when Garp favors come bite her ass. She was cooking and talking to Rogers (he decide to appear on her and Ace birthdays and random day. Today was her birthday) when Ace run into the kitchen excitedly.

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Hi daddy! Mooommm!"

"Hey Acey,"

"Yes Ace, what it is?,"

"Grandpasaidigotababybrotheritistruemom?"

"Haaa?"

"Slow down kid, your mom and I don't understand what you talking about,"

"Oh okay, sowie," take a deep breath "Grandpa said, I going to get a baby brother. It is true mom?," Ace said slowly, word by word, clearly like the ghost teach him how to speak. Rogue expertly ignore the gloom and doom corner and look at her son.

"Well, if your grandpa said that, of course it is," Ace beaming at her causing her to glomp at her son and hug him. "And you, my cute little son, will be the great big brother to him," she said while almost suffocating her son. Ace mumble affirmation making her giggle, she then put him down kissed his forehead and give him cookies before telling him to play outside. Ace nods and run outside, she watch him fondly before turn toward her lover who still sitting at the corner and kick his butt. Roger look at her sorrowfully, making her to rolls her eyes at him.

"Stop being ridiculous, Roger,"

"B... but Ace said,"

"I heard it too, but don't forget it's was my father whom told him the news,"

"Ohh...,"

"Did you think so low about me?"

"WHAT? OF COURSE NOT!"

"Good,"

 **-#-#-#-#-**

Rogue love to say, it was a stormy night or twilight or any dramatic weather when Garp arrives with a favours. Alas, it's not. The weather was fair, the birds are chirping and she and Ace was having a picnic under the tree in front the house when Grap arrive. Ace greets Grap happily while Rogue narrows her eyes at the small bundle in his arm (the bundle look tiny in Grap massive arm). She silently stands up and walks toward him, Rogue nods at him and quietly took the bundle from Garp. The man didn't need to explain what it is, she can sense it the moment Garp arrive at their home. Ace, realize something happen slowly stay silent. He eyes the exchange curiously and looks at his mom whom smile gently at him.

When Rogue peer inside the bundle, her hearts melts at the sight of innocent face. Her finger gently traces the eyebrows, nose (the baby scrunch his nose at the touch), the pink lips and the chin. Rogue then crouch to Ace and show him the content in her arms.

"Ace, meets your little brother,"

 **-#-#-#-#-**

Garp told her everything about the baby he bring to her,his name, parentage and much more. But for Rogue, only his name that matter, as she watch her son holding the baby, chattering about everything with utter adoration in his face, Monkey D Luffy is her son in everything but blood.

But even that can be arrange with the magic, Garp tears and wails that stop her.

&$^& !$-%&#$&-

Before Garp return back to his duty, he expresses his desire to train Ace. His comment about Ace parentage earns him a dodging session from Rogue.

"I'm not that naive to think that will stay secret forever Garp,"

"Then why the hell you keep attacking me!?"

"Ask me again in another three years you stone headed Marine!"

"Fine! Ohh and Luffy too!"

"COLLOPORTUS!"

"AAARRGGHHH!"

 **-#-#-#-#-**

Ace was four when he realizes his family wasn't exactly normal. His dad, grandpa, grandma, cousins are actually ghost not a family secret tricks (he sulking for the whole day because walking through the wall really a cool trick). But that's okay because Ace loves all of them. Mom smile brightly and hug him when he say that.

Because nothing beat Mom hugs.

Ace was six when hear about it. He was at one of seedy diner in Gray Terminal when he saw his dad wanted poster and the talk about how the Marine had continue the search for the Witch Queen and the allegedly spawn of the unholy union of those two. And how those two should die in painful death just like the Pirate King. He innocently ask them more, halfway thru the explanation, he snaps. For the first time in his life, his blood roars loudly in his ears. He didn't realize what he did until a firm hand grab his wrist. Ace snap back and look at the person who dare to touch him. Anger suddenly drains from his body and fears replace on his face as he look at his mother.

His mother whom always radiate with gentle, love and happiness.

His mother whom now look at him with calm, cold and disappointment.

Ace look around the seedy diner, those whose thrash talking his family are now lying on the floor, some of them groaning in pain, some already pass out. He look at his body, there's bloodstains on his cloths, and some on his cheek. Ace look back at his mother who still look at him with the same expression before. His shoulder drops, he look down, shame runs through his body at his action.

"Come, let's go home," Mom said in a stern voice. Not a request, an order. Ace slowly follows his mother from behind.

That night on his bed, Ace hears his mom crying for the first time in his life and he grips the pillow so hard it almost tears apart.

"Acey...,"

"What's it is Lu?"

"Mommy cryin... is mommy hurt?"

"..."

"Acey?"

"No Lu, Mom wasn't hurt, she just sad,"

"Oohh... then, let's make Mommy happy,"

"Not tonight Lu, maybe tomorrow morning,"

"Owkay,"

"Go back to sleep Lu,"

"Hmm... hmm.. Night Acey,"

"Night Lu... love ya" that night, Ace make a promise not to make his mom cry again.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

Rogue was crying...

Well sort of...

James and Al look at their little sister with raise eyebrow.

"I almost forgot how drama queen you are Lils," Al snort at him.

"Shut up James, I'm having breakdown here. This is the most stressing day of my life,"

"Wasn't that what you said when you broke up with your boyfriend. Or that time when you too busy with your Evaluation for Unspeakable and many more,"

"Fuck off James," Rogue growls at her smug looking brother.

"I didn't know you will upset that Ace know how to fight. The boy bound to know something with how he and Luffy keep watching you practice every morning," Al said calmly at his sister.

"I'm not upset about that... it just.. just... uwaahhh," Rogue sobs in her hands while her brothers watch unimpress. "He's so young and already *hic* *hic* I'm so proud of him... my baby already grow up. Ohh... Rogers would be so proud!," she said before continue to cry.

"Did you understand what she saying Al?,"

"She talking about Haki, the brat accidentally unlocks the Haki,"

"Huh... see, like I said, drama queen," Rogue flip a bird at her brother.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

The next morning after the practice, Rogue and her children sits in living room and she start to tell them her and Rogers past. Ace and Luffy listen attentively and she can see the gears start moving in their mind.

She still refuses to tell them their adventures, stating it will spoil their own adventure in the future. No matter how many puppy eyes Luffy gives her.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

"Grandpa..."

"Yes Ace,"

"It is true that dad was a bad man? The devil?," Harry look at his grandson, whom look at him with trouble expression.

"Depend in certain point of view Ace. For who knew him closely, he's a great man, funny and reckless with temper. For the Marine, he's the epitome of evil, against everything they stand for and that evil including your mother. For civilian, it's a mixed view,"

"Ohh...," Ace said softly, looking dejected. Harry smile and ruffle the boy hair making him scowl at him.

"Why don't you look at him yourself and decide for yourself," Ace nods at his grandpa suggestion.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

His father after he observed while him visiting them is a big dork. And Daddy love Mom, Ace and Luffy very much. For Ace, that's all matter.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

After a long pressure (two days) Rogue finally conceded. She begins the story telling about her and Rogers adventure and their crew shenanigans.

She gleefully tells Garp, he can wave his dreams goodbye the next time he come visit.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

Ace officially trains with Garp a week after his seventh birthday. Garp give him three day head start before start hunting him in the forest. They may accidentally scare the crap out of the Bandits. It's hard to understand Dadan ramblings but Rogues pats the woman shoulder and serve her the roast beef that she made.

Luffy look at his brother training and decide to join no matter how much Rogue disapprove. Of course Garp happily accept it. Her shoulder slumps as Ace and Luffy scream echoes in the forrest follow by Garp obnoxious laugh.

But...

She draws a line when her children have to hunt and eat in the forest like a barbaric hairless monkey. She shows her displeasure by punting Garp across the village and lands him on his ship.

"Look like Garp anger her again,"

"Humph! She should kick him harder!"

"I wonder what he did know to make Rogue-san angry,"

"Probably something idiotic,"

 **-#-#-#-#-**

Rogue may retire from the pirate but didn't mean she doing nothing but raising her children. She first and foremost is a researcher, explorer and businesswoman. The basement of the cottage has been turn into library, Hogwarts style. There's a small office in the library. Inside, it contains the lists of her business from the islands in the Paradise to the New World. She had research and explore every island they land, before and after joining Rogers, making notes in her journals and after the disband, she asks her crew to go the island she marks, stay there and open a shops according to her search. It was trial and error, but as time passes by, her business become successful. Rogue spends a week every month to personally check on their progress.

Thanks Merlin for the magic.

Eight years after disband; she is the richest and powerful woman in the world. As powerful as the Donxiquote Family.

Not that they know about that. Nor the Marine, or the World Government, or the Tennryuubito.

She wonders what Garp expression will be, if she told him the truth when he brings her a birthday present. A high quality wine with a red and gold dancing lion logo on the bottle.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

 _Pain..._

Blood runs freely outside the body as the beating continue.

 _Help..._

A rib snap and piercing the lung.

 _Please..._

Something foul and smelly splash on his face and the dirt.

 _I don't want to die..._

The passerby look away terrified and scared.

 _Please... someone..._

"HEY! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM! YOU #%&#& ASSHOLE!,"

 _Kami-sama... please._

He dimly hears the sounds of fighting and beating. He pries his eyes open but fails. The he didn't know how long the fight is but flinch and whimpers at the same time when a hand touches his body.

 _"Pl... please... no more... I'm... so... sorry,"_

"Hey.. hey.. it's okay, it's okay, I got you know. Hold on, I going to get help," the voice calmly said.

But he no longer hears that as the darkness claim him.

 _"Thank you... kami-sama,"_

 **-#-#-#-#-**

"It's quiet here, where's the brats?," ask Dadan with her mouth full. Rogue easily translates the word having the experience with that replied back.

"Ace in Terminal, Luffy at the port," Dadan raises her eyebrow at her word. "What?,"

"I never thought you manage to separate those two and what Lufty doing at the port anyway?"

Rogue hums while pouring herself a glass of rum. She glad that Dadan agree to come visit her twice a month (she had to bribe her foods and alcohols... lots of it's for her to agree). Interaction with the villager is fine but sometimes she misses the good old day when chatting with her crew with ease. Dadan, bless her cold and shrivelling heart realize that she wasn't straight and naive woman as she portray to be (she got the feeling that Mayor know, he just didn't care). She didn't say it directly in front of her but letting her know that she know by dropping the hints. This is why she invites her into her house.

"Learning about the ship and the seas," once her sons declare to be a pirates and swiftly ignore their grandfather scolding, (Rogue make sure the only beating they receive was during their practices and show Garp what happen if he did it outside the training) she goes down to the village and look for the old sailor or fishermen that willing to teach her sons just like her when she was young. "I'll let those two learn together but they fooling around the boat and Luffy almost drown, fall from the boat," Rogue let out a sighs. While the boat was ashore, Luffy still small and didn't know how to swim. For once terrified moment, she almost summons her magic to save Luffy and blow her cover, if not for Mayor help bringing her back to sense by slapping her. Ace looks so terrified and pale at that time and the aftermath he refuse to leave Luffy side or house. It takes time before he agrees to go out and obediently agreed when she told him that both of them will go to the port separately.

"And why the hell didn't you tech those brats yourself?,"

*snort* "You know why...,"

"Well... you did teach the basics to the brats, what so different with that?,"

"Because... theory will fly over their head just like their dad. Hands-on on other hand, they easily learn and remember,"

*Purururururru*

"Excuse me,"

"Sure...,"

*Ka-chak*

"Hello, Portgas residence," Rogue ignore the rolling eyes from Dadan. Yes she know not many call their home

 _"Mom... uhhh,"_

"Ace? What happen? Are you injure?," Ace denies it immediately and rattle what happen. Rogue listens attentively and told him to stay where he were and hang up.

"Dadan..."

"Go, I'll stay here," she shoo her. Rogue smirks at her and apparate from where she stands.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

Rogue appears at the edge of Gray Terminal. She quickly releases her magic before homing into her son presence. It takes her a few second to locate her son and run towards him. Grey Terminal where the High Town dumps their garbage and the poor lives always changing. One moment there a roads and suddenly there's a garbage avalanche and there's no road. Therefore she didn't bother to use apparation, risking herself for landing on the garbage. The resident of the Terminal quickly makes way for her when they see her. It takes fifteen minute to reach her son. The first thing she saw was the bodies that she assume the bad guys and her son, whom franticly trying to save the unconscious and bleeding boy. She walks towards her son and gently put her hand on Ace shoulder. Ace look at her with relief. Without saying much, Rouge bent down and gently scoops the boy into her arms.

"Come Ace, we need to go now," Ace nods and wrap his arms around her waist. Making sure no one watching them (everyone clears the area once Ace finish beating them and no one willing to earn the ire of the only person who willing to help them) she apparate back to their home.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

The boy is a mess. After their arrival, Rogue told Ace to clean up and pick up Luffy from the port and sits with Dadan. He tries to protest but quickly agree when she told him to pick up Lufty. Rogue brings the boy into one of the unused room and lay him on the bed. A quick check up reveal broken bones in various place, puncture lung and spleen, concussion, open wound on his body and broken tooth. It takes her a whole day just to heal the boy. He was lucky that James son appear to help her (the boy was muggle paediatrician doctor) or she might mess up something. After making sure the boy was fine, she goes out of the room and smirk at the sight in front of her.

Both her sons sleeping and leaning on Dadan whom flipping the birds and scowling at her.

Rogue chuckle before go to the kitchen and prepare teas and dinner for all of them. She hears the rustling and not a moment later, Dadan appears in her kitchen.

"Tea?," she grunts and Rogue put a cup in front of her. Both of them taking time enjoying the drinks when Dadan spoke.

"Ace told me what happen,"

"And...?"

"I know which group the brat talking about. It's your speciality,"

"Oohh...?"

"A pirate crew goes by the name Bluejam, they have the base in the Grey Terminal,"

"Permanent or temporary?"

"By the look of it, permanent,"

"Hhmm..."

"How is the boy?"

"He's badly injure and malnourished. I assume those thugs are his lackey?,"

"Yeah, is rare to see their Captain in Terminal but Porchemy can be seen there,"

"Porchemy?,"

"His First Mate," Rogue raises her eyebrow at her. Dadan snort while continue smoking. "Those asshole lackeys of him keep trying to take over my business many times. As if I let them!," Dadan chomp down the cigarettes in anger. "Well? What's are you going to do with them?,"

"Nothing... beside if I'm not mistaken, they're quite infamous around here,"

"Whatever, it's not like I need your help to hold them back anyway,"

"True, true,"

 **-#-#-#-#-**

The boy keeps sleeping in the next few days. Ace and Luffy occasionally visit him before going out to their lesson or adventure. On the third day, while attending the boy with Luffy at his side talking animated about his day, he suddenly became quiet. Rogue look at him and saw a looks on his face. The look last during their lunch when he look at Rogue with a question. Ace also stop eating and look at his brother.

"Yes Lu... something on your mind?" Rogue asks gently.

"Is he going to be my other big brother?," Ace chokes on air while Rogue look at Luffy with surprise.

"Wh... what.. *cough* the hell are talking about?"

"Ace, language!"

"Sorry mom,"

"Sweetheart..." Rogue hesitate for a moment before continue "do you want another big brother?,"

"Umph! I think it's cool to have another. James and Al are cool but they're ghost. It's not fun when we play together," both of them ignore the spluttering rage that is Ace and continue, "Beside, if I had another brother, that way Ace-nii won't be lonely when I was at the port!" Luffy said confidently with his beaming and wide smile. Rogue look stuns and before she could replied back, Ace jump on the table and hugs his little brother tightly. Rogue expertly ignore the words coming out from Ace, he truly his father son. Rogers have done the same thing when she said yes to their relationship.

"Ace let you brother go, he almost turn blue already," she let Luffy take breaths for few time before continue to speak. "Luffy, we have to wait the boy awake and aware where he is first. Then we ask him the question, okay?," Luffy nods happily. From the way it is, no matter what the answer is, that boy will join their little family.

And for Rogue... she is fine with another addition into family. She uses to live in large family after all.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

It was the fifth day when Rogue realize the boy was a noble from High Town (because where else the noble live?). She realizes this during the check up and cleaning the boy. If one could ignore his thin and malnourished body, the hints were all there. There's a signs of meticulous care of his hands, his nails (both fingers and toes) lack of cuticle. The cloths may look outdated, but its sturdy and high quality, not the noble kind of quality more likes the sea merchant quality. Their cloths are made to hold against the sea weather and sea salt. And the last damning evidence is his teeth. It clearly shows sign of dentist care despite the charcoal and blood on his front teeth. Rouge hums and thinking before shrugs. It doesn't matter to her of the boy being noble. She can count only handful of noble that she doesn't have urge to kill them on first sights. And she kind of understood why this boy chooses to live in the Gray Terminal instead of High Town.

It only makes her determine to make him as her son.

 **-#-#-#-#-**

"Who is he?"

"You future son,"

"Ohh...,"

"You disagree?"

"No... but, can we get a daughter next time?"

"Roger..."

"Yes, honey?"

"Shut up,"

"Rogers that,"

"And stop hang out with Sirius!l"

 **-#-#-#-#-**

He opens his eyes slowly

 _Where... am I?_

His turns toward a muffle voice.

 _Who..._

Another voice joins in. A warm, gentle and calm voice and presence. Something that he yearns for all his life.

 _Mother...?_

Sleep my dear love, everything will be fine.

And he closes his eyes, with a small smile on his face.

 _Thank you..._

 **-#-#-#-#-**

He opens his eyes again. Instead of lying on his back, he leans back on big fluffy pillow. It took him a minute to realize how comfortable the bed is. Looking at the surrounding, he immediately knows he wasn't in Gray Terminal anymore. Or the High Town for the lack of guards. There's only one place left.

Fuschia Village then...

He slowly moves his legs and arms, checking and sighs out in relief when he realizes there is no permanent damage on his appendage. He bits his lip to avoid crying, this is the life that he chooses, he won't back down from it. He will get out from this bed right now, greet his saviour and leave this place. Go back to where he belongs. He valiantly ignore the rational part of his mind that stating he is a prideful idiots.

Suddenly, loud snore echoes the room, startle him badly and make him turn his head sharply towards the sound before planting his face on the bed while spitting out a curse as a spasm of pain wrecking out his body. He quickly lost track of time during that and awake at the sound of his own harsh breathing and his hand grip tightly another hand. A small hand, smaller than his. His eyes follow the arm and saw a small child with black hair look at him with a smile.

"Okay now? Nii-san," whisper the boy worriedly. It take him the moment to gather his mind and nods his head slowly, wary the same thing happen again. The smile became wider and happy before let goes his hand and jump off the bed. He thought the boy going to call his mother (he dimly remembers the warmth during one of his waking moment) but instead he walk towards the table at the window and carefully pours water from the jug into the glass. Looking at his full concentration face, he couldn't help but smile at him.

So cute...

The boy walks back (slowly this time) and hand him the glass. He accepts it and drinks it. Slowly, his mind reminds himself. After emptying the glass, he put at the bedside table and looks back at the boy, whom seat on the bed beside him. He clears his throat a couples of time before speaks.

"Thank you," once again he was rewards with a beaming smile. The boy quickly chattering about something (the boy talking to fast, his brain stutter to halt after a few second), but he got the fist of it.

He is in Fuschia Village (just like he thought)

The boy name Luffy (where did he hear that name?)

His brother save him... oh his name is Ace (don't tell me..?)

They were at Luffy house... Mama and Ace going out.

Mama name? Mama name is Rogue (so it is...)

Lady Rogue and her sons are popular in Gray Terminal. Lady Rogue because of her willingness to help the people, her eldest son was well known for his temper (it's hard to forget a seven years old beating up the man twice of his age with nothing but a lead pipe) and his protective nature against his little brother (rumour has it that the elder brother track down a person that hit his brother and beat him so hard that the adults male whimpering at the sight of the man. And that was MONTHS ago). The boy never knows how the brothers look likes but looking at Luffy, he understood why his brother is so damn violent.

Luffy is so damn cute.

"Ne... ne... what's your name Nii-san?"

"Oh.. sorry, my name is Sabo, thank you for saving me Luffy,"

"Hehhee... it's not me Sabo-nii, it Mama and Ace that save you," Sabo frown at the way Luffy call him.

"Luffy, why did you call me Nii-san?," Luffy open his mouth to answer when a voice can be hears at the door.

"That's because you going to be our brother and be Mom's son and it useless to say no" Sabo look at the boy at the door and know that was the elder brother, Ace. Luffy yells and jump down from the bed and bounce (literally bounce) and glomp at Ace. The boy smile before hug Luffy back (yeahh... he can see it, that brother complex) when his brains halt and repeat their sort of conversation.

"Wa... wait... WHAT!? WHEN DID IT HAPPEN?"

"It happens when I save your ass from those thugs. And by the way, I don't care how old you are, I'm the eldest in this family,"

"Wait a goddamn minute!l"

"Welcome to the family Sabo-nii,"

"I SAID WAIT A GODDAMN MINUTE!" *hackhack coughcough* *whimpers* "Goddammit...this is not what I plan,"

 **-#-#-#-#-**

Meanwhile, in the kitchen...

Rogue look up from her preparation and smiles at the sound of yells, something crashing follow by laugh.

"Well... he fit right into our family,"

"AAHHH! GHOSTTT!,"

"Now, he really fitting in,"

* * *

Please Review...


End file.
